Silencing charms are necessary
by Violet26
Summary: James and Peter couldn't have been happier when their friends found each other and began dating. Unfortunately for them though once Sirius and Remus' relationship advanced to a very intimate one, the two seemed forgetful when it came to silencing charms. When James and Peter talk about correcting this, Peter takes the matter into his own hands and things don't go as planned. S/R


A/N This is slash, wolfstar, just to let you know. Hope you enjoy it! I will finish my other stories, I promise. Forgot to mention this is an oneshot. :)

James thumped the back of his head against the headboard. He groaned in frustration, grabbed his pillow and covered his head. _"Argh,"_ he cried._ "It's three in the morning,"_ he couldn't take it anymore.

Unable to fall back to sleep, James slipped out of his bed and cast an angry glare in the direction of Remus' bed. No one could see him of course, but it made him feel better.

Opening the dormitory door, not caring if he was quiet about it, he slipped out into the dark hallway and made his way downstairs. _"They don't care if their quiet,"_ he thought bitterly. _"Why should I?"_ To make a point James made sure he took the first few steps as loudly as he could.

Once in the common room, James was surprised to see a small spark of light from the fireplace. He stepped forward, clearing his throat as he did so, not wanting to startle whoever it was he saw sitting on the couch. The figure jumped a bit and looked up at him.

"Oh, hey," Peter began with a yawn. "Couldn't sleep either?"

James shook his head and sat down in his usual chair. "How could I?" he asked annoyed.

Peter gave his friend a small smile. "Padfoot and Moony?'

James narrowed his eyes. "Who else?"

Peter yawned again. "Yeah, I know what you mean." he stretched. "It's great they're happy and all, I have no problem with them as a couple but.." He broke off with another yawn. "You would think two of the smartest wizards in school would know how to use a Silencing charm."

James nodded his agreement and closed his eyes. "I could have gone a lifetime without knowing Sirius' bedroom noises." He shuddered.

"Or knowing Remus had such a colorful vocabulary," Peter frowned, though he knew James probably couldn't see him very well. "I didn't even know he knew how to swear before they began.." He trailed for a moment, thinking. "Well, you know." He finished.

James laughed. "We have to fix this, I need sleep." He rubbed his temple.

"Agreed." Peter nodded. "But how?'

"I don't know," James began with a loud yawn of his own. "But I think it should wait until ….."

Peter waited patiently for his friend to continue, when he didn't hear anything else he called, "James" There was no answer. "James" Peter called again, louder. There was still no answer. Peter was about to call to James again but decided against it when he heard him snoring. Peter laughed and laid down on the sofa. "Maybe I could do something," he thought to himself, tiredly. "Something that will make James really happy and proud." He smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Remus grinned as Sirius pushed him up against the dormitory wall. It felt like the first time in ages the two were completely alone and they weren't about to miss out on the opportunity. Sirius returned Remus' smile as he leaned in to kiss him gently and briefly. He pulled away a bit, fingers still buried into the front of Remus' shirt, "No wondering if we remembered Silencing Charms this time," he gave Remus another brief kiss. "No waiting until everyone's asleep," Once again Sirius leaned forward and pecked Remus' lips then he trailed his lips up to Remus' ear. "Just you and me, alone." he whispered.<p>

Remus shivered as he felt Sirius' breath against his ear. His smile grew wider. "Alone," he said happily. "I like the sound of that." He heard Sirius chuckle than yelped in surprise as he felt teeth on his neck. His cry of pain turned into a low moan as Sirius' tongue slid across the mark he made. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and ran his hands under the already untucked shirt.

Sirius growled against Remus' neck and traced the length of it with his tongue upwards until he reached his jaw. He smirked as he felt the shiver of his lover's body. He whispered quietly "We should move to the bed."

Remus' eyes showed a rare mix of lust and mischief as he replied. "Which bed?'

Sirius laughed as he meant the werewolf's eyes. He grabbed the back of Remus' head with a hand. "You are gorgeous, you know that right?" he asked before pulling the other boy in for another quick kiss

Remus beamed a moment after their kiss before pulling away. He grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him towards his bed. "I know" he responded cheeky.

Sirius laughed with his bark-like laughter and grabbed his boyfriend as he fell onto the bed. Both boys shared a round of laughter before their lips met once more. They kissed heatedly and tumbled on the bed. Soon kisses turned into nips and bites and caresses turned into hands grasping at clothing and nails digging into skin. Panting, Sirius straddled Remus' hips. They were both stripped down to their shorts and aching with need but there was something Sirius needed to do before things would escalate any further, something he needed to say. He leaned forward, one hand flat on the bed by Remus' cheek for balance, he cupped the other side of his lover's face with his other hand, looked deep into his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Remus, I .… …" he smiled nervously, waiting for a reply.

Remus gazed up at Sirius curiously, the other boy seemed worried as he removed the hand on the lycan's face and ran it through his slightly damp hair. Remus' body still felt heated and desperate for them to continue what they had started but he figured what Sirius had to say was important so he listened. All he heard though was his name and he thought maybe the other boy had said something else because he saw his mouth move but he didn't hear anything. "...?" Remus questioned but grabbed his throat when he didn't hear his own words.

Sirius gave the boy below him a puzzled look. The room was bright enough so he could see Remus clearly and saw his mouth move but couldn't hear a word. He patted his ear with a free hand, thinking he was having trouble hearing. He listened and could hear the wind blowing softly outside and the small croak from Peter's frog, it wasn't his hearing. "... … … …?" He covered his mouth, startled. He didn't hear what he had said. Remus stared at him in confusion and shook his head. Sirius sat back and thought for a moment. _"A spell?"_ he questioned himself. _"But who?"_ He then remembered James muttering something about being woken up a couple of nights back after Sirius had inquired about his mood. His eyes narrowed. He carefully climbed off Remus and the bed and grabbed his trousers.

Remus shot up and watched with a questioning look as Sirius made his way towards the door, trying to tug his pants onto him as he walked. The boy had a scowl on his face and didn't bother with a shirt as he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Sirius hurried down the stairs. He had checked time as he left the room and figured James and the others should be back from Hogsmeade by now. He stormed into the common room and ignoring the catcalls and wolf-whistles from the gathering crowd of students who noticed his disheveled, shirtless appearance, Sirius searched for James.

James waved as his friend approached, then he noticed his friends' murderous glare. "Hey, what's wrong pads?" James asked nervously.

Sirius grabbed the front of his friends' shirt. "... … … ..?" he tried to question James.

James looked at his friend confused. "What?"

Sirius growled in frustration and let go of his friend. He pointed to himself and waited. "You" James questioned and Sirius nodded. Sirius swiped his hands in front of him. James thought for a moment. "Can't?" he guessed and again Sirius nodded then pointed to his mouth. "Eat?" James asked. Sirius shook his head and pointed to his throat. "Speak?" James questioned slowly. Sirius nodded.

"Whoa, how did that happen? Sore throat?" James asked in surprise.

Sirius growled again and jabbed a finger against his friends chest. James was about to ask what he did when Remus appeared behind Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. He frowned at James but didn't say anything. Sirius seemed to relax at Remus' touch but still glared and waited for an answer.

"Hey Moony, you wanna tell me what happened?" James hoped the other boy could shed some light on Sirius' problem and on why James was being blamed. Remus frowned and shook his head. James sighed. "Let me guess, you can't talk either?" Remus shook his head again. "Why do you think I did something?" Remus crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. "Right, because you know me." James laughed uneasily. "Well, I didn't do anything." he stated firmly.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" Peter, who just arrived in the common room, piped up from behind James.

James turned towards Peter. "Something happened and now neither Sirius or Remus can talk."

"Uh oh," Peter squeaked.

The other three boys narrowed their eyes at their friend. "What did you do?" James asked, sternly.

"We were talking about silencing charms the other day and I thought if I cast a permanent one on their beds we wouldn't have to worry and.." Peter said quickly. He paused and took a deep breath before finishing. "I guess something went wrong." he finished hurriedly. He glanced at Sirius who was looking daggers at him. "Please don't kill me." Peter pled.

"So, you have any ideas on how to fix this?" James asked Remus. Though Remus nodded he felt worried when he heard Peter say he had tried for a permanent spell. He searched for a parchment. Before he could find one they heard another voice speak up.

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhear and I think I can help." Lily Evans said from beside Remus. Remus smiled thankfully at her.

James beamed at Lily. "Hey Evans." he said as smoothly as he could.

Lily ignored James. "After all," she continued. "If you can't talk somebody else will have to cast the spell and I wouldn't trust Potter to do a spell as complex as the one needed to reverse Peter's mistake." She cast James a quick glare before returning her attention back to Remus.

"You wound me Evans, you really do." James said with a tone of mock-hurt.

"I'm sure I do." Lily replied dryly. "Okay you two, stand still, one at a time I think." She held up her wand with a hand and with a flick of the wrist she said the correct spell loud and clear. Remus felt a tingle in his throat.

"I think it worked." Remus said, feeling his throat.

Lily beamed happily and repeated the process on Sirius. "Okay Black, say something." she said.

Sirius sneered as he turned towards Peter. "Run." he growled.

Peter wasted no time, he turned and dashed down the hall and out the portrait hole, Sirius right behind him. "I'm sorry." Peter cried as the portrait hole closed behind him.

James burst into laughter. "Shouldn't you go after them?" Lily questioned with concern.

"Nah," James shook his head. "Pete's pretty quick and Sirius gets bored easily." He eyed his remaining friend next to him. "Besides, judging his appearance," he nodded towards Remus, hair messed, shirt only partially buttoned and pants missing a belt. "I'm guessing there's something Sirius will want to get back to soon." He winked at Remus and tried not to laugh at the blush across his face.

"I should get cleaned up." Remus said, feeling uncomfortable with the crowd that had gathered. He waved good-bye and headed back up to the dormitory.

James said good-bye then followed Lily as she walked away. "Hey wait up Evans." he called to her retreating form.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when they were alone, the marauders sat around the fireplace in their usual seats. "I really am sorry guys." Peter said to his friends.<p>

Sirius frowned but didn't say anything as rested his head on Remus' lap. "It's okay Pete, but next time just talk to us, we're all friends." Remus said patiently.

James snorted. "Yeah, that would have went over well." He sat forward in his seat and folded his hands on his lap. "Hey guys, we're happy you're happy and all, but we can hear you shagging each other senseless at night, so, you mind using a silencing charm?" James asked and smiled falsely.

Peter pulled a face at James' words while Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus blushed, "I wasn't thinking of those words exactly." He said wryly.

James sat back in his chair. "Whatever, still wouldn't have been a pleasant conversation." he retorted.

"In case you haven't noticed Prongs, neither is this one." Sirius commented, eyes still closed.

James thought for a moment. "Good point."

Peter yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Sounds good." Remus replied. He tapped Sirius' shoulder to get him to move.

Peter led the way to the stairs, James followed with Sirius and Remus behind him. "Remember," James turned around once he reached the stairs. "If you two feel frisky tonight, don't forget a silencing charm." he joked.

Sirius smacked James lightly aside the head as he turned back to the stairs. He pushed past the other boy, pulling Remus along.

"Ow!" James cried. "I'm serious." he said as he caught up with his friends. "If I hear 'Oh Remus, I want you so bad' or 'Bloody freaking' hell Sirius' one more time, I'll go mad," James grumbled.

"Shut up James." Sirius called back.

"I don't say that." Remus complained.

"You're right, I cleaned it up for Peter's sake." James called back.

"You didn't need to, I've heard it all." Peter said from the top of the stairs. He entered the room followed closely by Sirius and Remus.

"I'm just saying silencing charms are necessary!" James shouted as he neared the door. He stopped suddenly as the door slammed in his face. He tried the knob but it was locked. "Ha, ha, very funny, but the jokes on poor Peter because at least out here I won't have to hear you two!." He laughed when he didn't' hear any reply and made his way back down the stairs. He would try again in a few minutes or let himself in with a spell. He was just glad they all talked and hoped he would finally get a good night's sleep.


End file.
